The invention of the instant application relates to lighted warning device and a shroud attachment therefor. Specifically, the shroud attachment of the instant invention is one which may be used to retain a lamp on a warning device panel.
Lighted warning panels, and more particularly, those panels which are used as highway warning devices, are generally portable devices which may be mounted on a light trailer or pickup truck bed. One of the most familiar types of warning devices includes a panel with a bi-directional arrow defined thereon by a set of lights. The arrow design of the panel includes a horizontally extending lighted array with an arrow head at each end thereof. Conventional circuitry is provided to enable the warning device to illuminate an arrow pointing in either of two directions. Additionally, circuitry may be provided which enables sequential lighting of the horizontal commencing at a light most distal from the arrow head and sequentially illuminating lights closer to the arrow head, finally illuminating the arrow head itself.
Other forms of warning devices may include a substantially rectangular panel with a light located in each of the four corners thereof and appropriate circuitry to flash the lights in a predetermined sequence in order to call attention to a warning sign displayed in the central portion of the panel.
The lamps used on the warning device as thus far described are generally high-intensity driving or aircraft landing lights. Because of the intensity of the beam produced by the lamp, it is necessary to provide a shroud about the bulb to insure that the warning device is visible from a distance, by a driver approaching the device head on, but to preclude side scattering of light beams which would tend to interfere with a driver's vision as the driver came abeam of the warning device.
Known warning device shrouds are generally formed of injection molded plastic and provide, as an integral portion of the shroud, a mounting flange, also formed of plastic. In the normal course of handling such warning devices, the shroud attachments are frequently damaged or broken due to rough handling of the warning devices, normal wear and tear, or as the result of weather and other environmental forces.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a shroud attachment which is both durable and which is economical to manufacture.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a shroud attachment which will secure a light in place on a warning device.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a shroud attachment which is easily replaced.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a shroud attachment suitable to fix shrouds of various lengths to a warning device.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a shroud attachment which allows for placement of a filter between the lamp and an observer, thereby to change the transmitted color of a warning light.
The shroud attachment of the instant invention includes a tubular shroud and a shroud carrier. One end of the shroud is positioned to abut a portion of a lamp which is mounted on a panel of a warning device such that the shroud retains the lamp on the panel. The shroud carrier, in turn, affixes the shroud to the panel. The carrier has a collar portion fitted about the periphery of one end of the shroud and a flange portion extending about the collar portion. The flange portion is substantially normal to the collar portion and attaches the shroud carrier to the panel.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.